


坐标

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [18]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Relationship(s), TV series related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 或人与伊兹 / 不破与刃 / 不破与天津 / 刃与亡 / 或人与博士 / 不破与亡 / 刃与不破一家 / 迅与灭与飞电或人 / 伊兹与婕斯塔 / 或人与不破
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Hiden Aruto/Izu, Naki & Yaiba Yua
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 2





	坐标

**Author's Note:**

> 会话剧；最终话之后的故事，一些小片段的合集。  
> 有的角色与关系性之前几乎没写过，过度个人解读与OOC不可避。

01 或人与伊兹  
又到了飞电或人每天最期待的时候。  
他与伊兹一起踏入新卫星的虚拟空间，伊兹调出了一些显示屏，查看前几次的记录。  
“或人社长的段子、飞电智能的历史和假面骑士01的能力之前都学习完了，请问今天的内容是？”  
“不不，今天倒不是要特别学什么……只是想讲个故事给你听。”  
“讲故事？”  
伊兹歪了歪头。  
这个动作或人曾经见过，几乎能和记忆中那个可爱的动态重叠上。从喉头涌出苦涩而甘美的感情，向上刺激着泪腺。  
……不行，还没到可以哭的时候。  
“嗯，是啊。故事稍微有点长，不过卫星里时间的流速和外界不是不一样嘛，就刚合适。”  
或人在奔流的数据之间正坐下来。伊兹有点困惑的样子，不过很快也模仿起了或人的动作，坐在他对面。  
“不愧是伊兹，学得真快啊。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“嗯。故事的名字是……啊——叫什么好呢。没想好。总之是关于飞电或人，就是我，和‘她’在几个月的时间里所经历的一切——”

02 不破与刃  
不破谏打来电话的时候，刃唯阿刚好走出会议室。电话那头的应答声和她的脚步一样急躁。  
“先说好，我这里姑且还是工作时间，没什么事的话就——”  
不破心想你不还是接了吗，不过忍住没有说出口，毕竟他现在属于请求对方帮忙的立场。  
“刃，帮我个忙。这种事除了你没法拜托别人了。”  
“……”  
不破的语气是透过电波都能感受到的诚恳。通常来说，当有人表达“这个忙除了你没人能帮”时，或者因为“你”的确足够可靠，对对方来说就有那么重要，或者这件事的麻烦级别实在是惊天动地。当然，很可能两者皆有。  
“……好吧，你先说说。”  
“陪我回一次老家。”  
“！？”  
不破轻描淡写地说出了爆弹级别的发言。他本人显然没有意识到这有多么让人容易误解。  
“你看，之前亚克引发的骚乱算是结束了，我现在已经离开AIMS，想着也该回家看看了。但是我的记忆不是变成那样了吗？就不知道怎么跟家里人说，什么芯片啊人工智能啊……这种不是你的专业领域吗！我是真的不擅长。总之能拜托你跟我家里人解释一下在我身上到底发生了什么吗？”  
然后不破听见了夹杂噪音的一声叹息，表示了同意。  
“毕竟不破会变成那样，我也有很大一部分责任。”  
“不，没有这种事。要怪也得怪天津那家伙啊。”  
“但是——”  
“行了，我都说了没这种事就是没这种事。一直陷在过去里可不像样子啊，AIMS的新队长。”  
“……我知道。但让我再说一句，就是不管时间过去多久，已经发生的事实都不会再改变了，过去做错的事也是同样的。”  
“你可真够麻烦的。”  
“……这句话我原封不动地还给你。”  
“所以，刃你下次休息日是什么时候？”

03 不破与天津  
“之前就想说了，这可真是个气派的办公室。”不破用余光扫过办公桌上码了一排的智能小狗，“所以找我来做什么？”  
“最近好像经常听到一些奇怪的传言啊，什么在街头热心助人的怪力男，徒手敲碎玻璃、破拆车门、折电线杆，每天不是跑火场就是跳水救人……”  
“我可没折过电线杆——”  
“实在是都快到都市怪谈的级别了，所以我就来给你提供个工作机会。来ZAIA怎么样？像我这个千骑科还是很轻松的，基本上想做什么都行，不受太多限制。”  
“拒绝。我怎么可能为了ZAIA工作。”  
不破回得斩钉截铁，还补了一句“我的精神卫生不允许”。  
“天津你叫我过来就是要说这个？看来千骑科的确是太闲了。”  
“……我可不想被无职人士这么评价。”  
“哈啊？谁无职了，假面骑士难道不是很像样的职业吗？！”  
“你现在都不能变身了吧？”  
天津那张桌子的正中央摆着他的变身腰带，无声强调着他还能变身的事实。不破扬起了眉毛。  
“你被捏碎的那条已经重新做好了？速度可真够快的。”  
“那是自然。从战线脱离之后做的第一件事就是这个。”  
不破盯着那条腰带和配套的升程密钥看了一会。  
“天津，我一直想不通。就算为了阻止亚克一起战斗过，但你所做过的那些事不会消失，你折磨刃的事我永远都不会忘记。所以我搞不懂，像现在一切都安定下来了，你为什么还没有受到应有的裁决？”  
“……”  
天津的视线落在了他的腰带上。  
“你知道ZAIA本部的人为什么没有追究我的责任，而是分配了一个虚职吗？当然是因为这个，因为我作为假面骑士thouser还有可利用的价值。反过来说，一旦当我无法变身，那可就不仅仅是撤职的问题了。”  
配电间昏暗的光线里，天津脸上有一瞬间闪过自嘲的神色。

04 刃与亡  
“又打算通宵了吗。”  
刃应声回头，却听到自己颈椎发出了相当不妙的声音。她伸个懒腰，活动了一下肩关节与颈椎。在门口朝她搭话的黑色剪影走进了房间，在她身旁默默站定。  
“亡，晚上好。说起来明天是你定期维护的日子来着？”  
“严格来说是今天。因为已经超过12点了。”  
“——啊。确实。”  
她看了一眼显示屏。凌晨四点，再过一会天也该亮了。  
对刃而言，熬夜属于家常便饭，倒不如说深夜工作更便于让她精神集中。  
“我要在维护之前再来确认一下你的工作状态。”  
这算是亡关心自己的方式吗——这么想着的时候，她嘴角的曲线自然变得缓和了。  
“谢谢你，我没事的。”  
“刃唯阿，……比起当年在ZAIA的时候，现在你笑的频率变高了。”  
“那大概是因为，没什么比离开天津那家伙更让人高兴了吧？”  
“原来如此。”  
“我的作息我自己会调节的。而且时间久了你会发现，深夜工作的确更加适合我，更容易出成果。不过还是非常谢谢你，亡。等你维护完回来之后这份图纸应该就能完成了。”  
“了解，那么我们明天再具体讨论。——晚安，刃唯阿。”  
“晚安。有你在AIMS太让人安心了，亡，是真的如虎添翼。只要我们联手的话，单论技术层面那就是最强的了，这次说不定会做出相当不得了的东西。”  
“我的数据库是旧型时期的，还有很多需要学习，希望不会成为你的阻碍。”  
“如果是我能力范围之内的事，那我很愿意教你。要是连我都不会的话——那就一起来学吧。”  
她又笑了起来。稍显疲惫的脸色也不会让这个笑容变得黯淡。  
“那么下次请教给我，关于‘怎样才能笑出来’。”

05 或人与博士  
“博士，我又来麻烦您啦！”  
与兴高采烈的或人形成对照的，是博士因苦思而紧蹙成一团的面部表情。  
“……制造外形完全相同的第二台伊兹当然没有问题。外貌和声音的资料还保留着，但也只是这两处相同而已，她的数据库完全是初始状态。”  
“嗯，这个我明白。不过我在想，如果把我和她过去的那些回忆全都慢慢地，一点一点教给后来的她，那么是不是总有一天，我能让她恢复成我熟悉的那个伊兹？”  
“或人社长……不是‘恢复’，她们就是完全不同的个体。”  
“就是说没有可能了吗……”  
“不……从理论上来看，将特定记忆从您的脑中导出形成数据是可行的。而且自从您做了社长之后，她就一直跟在您身边，她达到奇点的经由也完全是因为您，你们之前共享着相同的经历与相似的感情。所以让伊兹二号学习这些数据，的确有那个可能性——能够非常接近您记忆中的那个伊兹。”  
博士特地强调了最后一句。“但这和‘过去那个伊兹’是完全不同的概念。您能理解吗？”  
“……那么，能有多相似呢？比如百分之多少？”  
或人平静地说着，就算没有百分之百也没关系。博士现在突然能明白过来，为什么副社长他们提及或人时多多少少看起来有些难过。  
他现在也很难过了。  
“我要说的是，或人社长——这样做是不好的。”  
博士又重复了一遍。  
“……是不好的。”

06 不破与亡  
不破用一大碗拉面撑满自己的胃袋，出店门的时候险些和门口的什么人撞个满怀。  
……嗯？这家伙好眼熟。  
“还能够负担得起拉面，看来并不是完全没有收入。”  
“喂你们怎么一个两个都在说这种话……你看我现在可好着呢，做着自己想做的事，隔三差五也接些工作。”  
“便利屋？”  
“……是假面骑士。”  
“拉面，”亡指了指不破身后的拉面店招牌，“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
嗯？明明上一秒还在说自己的就业问题，现在怎么立刻开始问拉面的事了。  
然后他突然意识到一个问题。  
“等等，你们humagia能够理解食物的味道和饥饿感吗？而且说到底，humagia都没有人类的感官……”  
“是的，的确没有。但是我曾经体验过……你忘记了吗，当时我的芯片被装在了你的脑内。”  
“——啊。”  
那到底是什么样的感觉呢。那时候的亡——作为一片芯片的亡，到底是以怎样的方式“存在”着的呢。想必这也是“人类”所无法理解的。  
亡给出的解释是，他得到了不破脑内得出的既成结论。比如不破认为手里的红豆包是“美味”的，甜度“适中”、面包“柔软”、馅料“带有一定颗粒感”、包装纸“稍微用力捏一下就沙拉作响”……从结果上来看，也不能说他们没有共享“感受”，但这和实际去“体验”还是截然不同的概念。亡所认知到的“美味”的概念完全基于不破的评判标准。  
话题变得越来越复杂的时候，不破感觉有点头疼了。刚吃饱饭不适合想这些麻烦的问题。  
“我是觉得你们humagia没必要事事都去向人类靠拢的，理解人类的五感也没有意义。”  
“但是有些信息，一旦得知，就没办法回到‘还不知晓的时候’了。humagia没法像人类那样自然淡忘各种事，存储在那里的东西不受到外力干涉就永远都会在那里。”亡用手指点了点象征humagia的耳部装置，“甚至当这副外壳毁损之后，也会继续留存在芯片与网络中。”  
“所以说，不破谏，——拉面好吃吗？”  
“是啊，好吃。反正饿了，吃啥都没差。”  
“和2017年12月27日的那碗拉面比起来呢？”  
“鬼才记得啊？！”

07 刃与不破一家  
等刃意识到的时候，她已经坐在了不破家的饭桌边上，受到了一家人的热情款待。她没能拒绝一起吃个晚饭的邀请。  
在与不破家父母商谈之前，她做好了十足的心理准备，并把不破本人赶去陪那个同样有着一头卷发的男孩子。“不是，我在边上听着又怎么了，这本来就是发生在我身上的事吧？！”他像这样抗议了几句，但刃的态度非常坚决。“感觉你在的话我的思路会被打乱，而且这些你反正也听不懂。——你看，你弟弟也想要和你一起玩来着，赶紧先过去吧。”  
然后她坐在了那对夫妇的对面，尽自己所能地把发生的一切用简明的事实表达出来，同时掺杂了大量表达自身愧疚与负罪感的表述。如果不破在场的话，一定又会说些有的没的来阻止她吧。那样只会让话题更加毫无头绪。反正不破今后还会有足够多的时间来和他的家人们表达他自己的观点，甚至反驳刃今天所说的一切，但不是现在。  
“……这样啊。”  
最后，不破的父亲只这么短短地喟叹，而母亲什么都没有说，只是注视着刃。  
是因为信息量太大，只能做出这样的反馈了吗。  
“我知道这听起来难以置信，不过的确都是事实。并且真的非常对不起，在这件事上我负有很大的责任。今天过来一方面是想要告诉二位实情，另一方面也有谢罪的意味在。”  
她起身，深深地鞠了一躬。  
不破的母亲把她拉了起来，从稍低的角度朝她投以真挚的视线。  
“谢谢你，刃小姐。说实话，看到谏突然带着女孩子回家，我们都吓了一跳……”  
“请等一下，我和他不是——”  
“那孩子的性格就是不太听劝，和你一起工作的时候肯定没少给你添麻烦吧。我们这边才需要道歉才是。”  
“不……”  
“根据你刚才的说法，记忆是有恢复可能性的，是这样吗？”  
“是的，记忆本身没有‘消失’，依旧存留在他脑内的某个部分，这点已经得到了证实。但我没有办法保证是否能够恢复，以及需要多久……”  
“如果真的没法想起来……那也没有关系。和家族一起生活的回忆，从零开始创造就行了。谏还是那个谏，这点没有改变，那就足够好了。谢谢你告诉我们这些，也谢谢你在和谏一起工作的时候以及不在一起工作之后都继续为他操心。”  
“……反过来也是如此，不破他是……他比我自己还要希望我能够像战士一样活着，他并不会轻易向我伸出援助之手——虽然我知道他是会那么做的。这对我来说非常重要。我们并不是谁引领谁或者谁辅助谁的关系，这是相互的——我们是搭档啊。”

在不破家的晚餐桌边，刃唯阿的目光追随着与小儿子谈笑的母亲与招呼他们的父亲，轻声感慨了一句“真是特别好的一家人啊……非常普通，而又令人安心。”  
“我正好也是这么想的。”  
“……”  
不破已经从亡口中得知了自己的过去，但他还没有办法把那些经历与他自身联系在一起。不过能够确信的是，他从这家人身上感受到了什么让他觉得格外亲切的地方。晚餐的料理显然特别合他的口味，饭桌上唐突抛出的谐音梗也能惹得他憋笑到两颊通红。这是当然的。  
和这样的一家人在一起生活的话，不破也一定能够获得平凡的幸福吧。  
刃觉得长期以来压迫着内脏的精神负担稍微减轻了一些。

08 迅与灭与飞电或人  
回想起来，自从自己被ZAIA复原之后，再次见到自己的迅开始就叫自己“父亲”了。明明初期的时候都没有这么称呼过。  
从天台另一头走过来的迅指向远处的一座大楼，说他先前在那边底楼大厅看见了祭田。  
“是暗杀吗。”  
“他可不是暗杀弟弟啊。”叫出这个爱称的时候，迅迟疑了片刻，稍微有点不好意思的样子。“要去看看他吗？”  
“……如果迅你，想去的话。”  
真是不可思议。他曾经以为自己会永远失去迅。  
灭想起了不久之前那场艰苦卓绝的战斗。  
假面骑士灭与假面骑士ARK-0/假面骑士01。灭与飞电或人。  
人与智能机器人之间从根本上来说是不存在“相互理解”这种概念的，因为思维方式的机能与内容实在相差得太多。所以只有当双方同时失去了最为重要的存在时，在那么一个瞬间，双方都被相同的悲伤所席卷。  
只有苦难是相通的。  
在飞电或人面前，他最终没能压抑住自己的“真心”，任由那个已经显而易见却一直在逃避的答案——某种逃无可逃的可悲的“感情”——伴随着冷却水一起涌出来。假面骑士灭与假面骑士01最后的战斗是伤痕累累的人与智能机器人一边哭泣一边相互投掷巨大的感情漩涡。  
灭曾经想过，“真心”这样的东西如果只会带来痛苦的话，那么不要也罢。  
但正因为那种痛苦曾经切实碾压过内心，现在听到那句“父亲～”时，所带来的不可思议的愉快感情才更加真切。  
在敌人面前都能够坦率的灭，此刻反而没能正面回应迅的话语与视线。他把几乎无法觉察的微笑藏在了迅的背后。

09 伊兹与婕斯塔  
副社长办公室今天迎来了不速之客。伊兹没有理会副社长与专务盯着自己时难以言说的复杂神情，将一旁的婕斯塔请出了办公室，只说有问题需要询问她。  
“请问你和之前那位伊兹一起工作过吗？”  
“之前”那位。这个用词让婕斯塔稍微反应了一下。  
“我是副社长秘书，因此并没有见过她太多次，基本情况是了解的。你从或人社长那里听到了什么吗？”  
“所有的事。”  
“……”  
或人到底还是真的这么干了。让副社长他们知道了估计又少不了一场长吁短叹。  
“好的，伊兹。那么你现在是怎么看待这件事的？”  
“我不能理解或人社长为什么要将这些事告诉我。从他的讲述中，我能明白过去的‘她’对社长来说有多么重要，是必不可缺的。所以在确信无法复原‘她’的时候，或人社长还是坚持制作了相同的二号机，也就是我。我不知道这样是不是能减轻或人社长的痛苦，但是有一点很明显——我不是她。”  
没错。这是所有认识过去的伊兹的人（或者humagia）都明白的事实。  
“或人社长在注视我的时候，他看见的……到底是谁呢。”  
这个问题的答案，或许全世界只有飞电或人知道，或许全世界只有飞电或人不知道。  
“大概，那个人在渴求着什么得不到的东西吧。”

10 或人与不破  
因为事务缠身，等到飞电或人再次见到不破谏，已经到了秋天。由于近日一次大型活动的需要，或人要在短时间内找到一位可靠的保镖人员，那么能想到的候选只有那一个人了。  
久违地踏进飞电智能社长办公室的不破，目光立刻钉死在那位社长秘书身上。  
“啊，不破先生，好久不见。”  
飞电或人看起来和过去没有什么不同，但是不破已经无法忍耐了。他绕过桌子，把或人拉起来就往楼梯的那个方向拽。或人想起一年之前，不破第一次以AIMS搜查官的身份来到飞电智能调查时就是这样的气势。不过那时候，不破对于飞电和这位年轻社长只有敌意和心底翻滚的仇恨，而现在，那双眼睛中燃烧着截然不同的火焰。  
“喂——你解释一下，那到底算是怎么回事？！”  
“就和你看到的一样啊。那是伊兹。”  
被不破揪着卫衣领口的或人举起双手作投降状。  
“哈啊？”  
啊好近好近。也不是第一次了，不过被不破近距离瞪视与逼问这构图还是挺吓人的。或人多多少少猜到他会有这种反应，已经有了心理准备，于是一边适当地回复他，同时无心地猜测着，他接下来是要吼“这种事一看就知道了不是废话吗”，还是“开什么玩笑啊？！”这一类经典暴怒台词呢。  
而结果两边都不是。  
“——你给我清醒一点啊，或人！”  
啊，原来如此。那是愤怒的火焰。那其中没有悲悯与同情。  
不破谏就是这样的人。他最看不惯的就是身边的人欺骗自己的内心，抛弃自己的理想，在沼泽里呼吸困难地沉沦。  
……但是，不破先生，并不是每个人都能活成你这样的啊。  
“我知道的。”  
“那天去找博士商量这件事的时候，博士他啊，脑袋上那个灯泡一次都没亮过。一定是个坏主意吧。我都知道的。”  
可是他也只有这么做了。  
从旁人的视角来看——尤其是对于知晓内情的人来说，都无法不为或人感到悲伤、无奈甚至对他报以怒意，但无论谁都不能否定他为此做出的努力。  
谁都没有那个资格。


End file.
